


Krówka z czekoladą

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Krówka z czekoladą

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate Swirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540386) by [Dacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro). 



— Mmmmm...  
— Co to, do cholery, jest, Potter?  
— Domowej roboty krówka od Molly. Chcesz trochę?  
— Och, tak, marzy mi się kilka dodatkowych kilogramów i atak serca.  
— To twoje ulubione. Z czekoladą.  
— Tak?  
— Tak, kremowe.  
— Nie.  
— Mmm... rozpuszczają się.  
— Rób tak dalej, a przytyjesz w biodrach.  
— Nieprawda.  
— Cóż, może nie jak Sprout, ale na pewno się zaokrąglisz.  
— Zabawne, że mówi to pan "sześć kiełbasek na śniadanie".  
— Proteiny.  
— Po prostu zliż trochę z moich palców.  
— Nie!  
— Wiem, że chcesz.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, posiadam samokontrolę.  
— Świetnie, sam je wyliżę. Patrz.  
— Och, bogowie.


End file.
